


One More Time, One More Chance

by moimoi_chan



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Introspection, M/M, Post-Break Up, non-violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: In which Kei knows that he can't keep Kuroo. Not when Kenma loves him more.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei - Relationship
Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245767
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	One More Time, One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple of days ago, I watched the movie 5 Centimeters Per Second. Fucking hated it. I mean, I didn't really HATE IT, I just hate how he never ended up with anyone in the end. But the obvious choice should have been Kanae. She deserved it. So yeah, this has absolutely nothing to do with what I planned to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway, take my tears of anger and frustration. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry it's so short!!

_start_

_-_

_Kei remembers falling in love when he is nothing but a foolish boy in a world too big to contain Kuroo Tetsurou._

He rewinds the moment over and over again, slows down the time until he can count the individual cherry petals that drift from Kuroo's shaggy hair. Slows time until he can see how the light affects the golds in Kuroo's eyes, spec by spec. Speeds time up again so he can hear the way Kuroo says, "Tsukishima, right?". Speeds up time to where Kuroo is _his_ and not Kenma's. Holds time toon the moment where Kuroo's hand is pressed into his, holds time where Kuroo meets Kei's family for the first time. 

Hold's time, presses on it really, because of all the memories, Kei wants this one back the _most_ where Kuroo kisses him under the light of too many stars and says, "Call me Tetsurou". Kei desperately wishes for time to stand still, _please, just let me observe this moment one more time, please let me relive this kiss one more time_. 

Time zooms on by, and no matter how much Kei wishes, the result is always the same.

Kei cannot keep Kuroo. Because Kuroo belongs to Kenma. 

\- 

"C'mon, Tsukki! You never hang around with us anymore! It's like you've outgrown the city _and_ the country folk" Kuroo grins and throws an arm casually around Kei's shoulders. As if their breakup four years ago doesn't bring back too many memories, it doesn't bring back pain and sleepless nights. 

Kei pushes down the inferno inside his heart. He's kept this act up long enough and forces himself not to cry in front of Kuroo. Ever since he woke up this morning, he's felt _off_ as though he doesn't quite fit into his body. Days like that are bad, and it's a wonder he even got the strength to power on through the day at all."Some of us are busy doing other things"

Kuroo gives him a small smile, pushes his elbow up against his. "Still becoming a world-class doctor, eh, Tsukki? How's that going for you?". Kei takes a breath and sips idly from his soda. Kenma is not due for another two hours, and Kei is not due for the next ticket to Nice, France for at least two more days. 

"It's going fine" Kei says and wishes to leave it at that. Kuroo is not satisfied, and throws his hands in the air, and whines. "Whaaattt?! C'mon Tsukki! You've been gone for the last five _years_ , and all you gotta say is 'fine'?"

"It's not like I have time for anything else," Tsukishima says with a shrug and draws his eyes back to the clock. An hour and twenty minutes until Kenma gets home. He's only been back in Tokyo for two days, and already, Kei wishes he had never come in the first place. Everything reminds him of home and _Kuroo Tetsurou_.

"Not even a boyfriend?" Kuroo asks, and Tsukishima chokes on his drink. 

"You should know better than anyone that I am not well suited for the companionship of another person" Tsuksihima says calmly, even if his heart and mind are anything but. He can't do this, can't do this, _why did he think he could do this?_ His phone buzzes with a text from Yamaguchi, who worries about why he hasn't met him and Yachi at the bar yet. "Now, excuse me Kuroo, but I believe our time has been cut short". 

"Tsukki, wait," Kuroo says, grabbing Kei's arm and pulls him back down onto the couch. "I'm sorry, for-"

"You shouldn't feel the need to apologize to me," Kei says "It is not your fault that I screwed you over so many times". _Not your fault I couldn't love you properly, not your fault that Kenma did. Does. Kenma does love you properly, and I could not. Not your fault I ran off abroad the first chance I could get. Lost you, want you back Kuroo. Please._

"Tsukki-"

Tsukishima pulls his arm back and shoves it roughly into the pocket of his pea-green jacket. "Now, I really have to-"

"Kei." Tsukishima stops and finally looks Kuroo in the eye. "Please, can you make it to the wedding?"

Kei's breath gets locked up in his chest, trying so hard to get free. Kuroo continues, oblivious and with a dreamy smile on his face. "I don't know if you've heard anything about it, all the way up in Germany, but I _finally_ proposed to Kenma. He said yes. I love him so much, and, I want you to have a love like this soon. You of all people deserve happiness."

Silence. 

"I...I really have to go Kuroo" He says, and forces his tears to stay in for just a little bit longer. "I will see, about the wedding. But, I....don't think I could make it" 

Kuroo's face falls. "Oh, well, then, take care of yourself"

"I...you too" Kei says and runs out of the apartment, and the tears are finally granted their sweet, sweet release. Back in his motel room, his fingers shake, eyes just a tad too blurry to see the keyboard on his phone correctly. Hurriedly, he types out a message to Yamaguchi. 

**To: Tadashi**

_**I'm going to take the early flight** _

Kei sighs throws his head back to land on the pillows. He never should have come back to Tokyo. He was good back in Germany, things felt okay in Italy, Spain, America. There is nothing for Kei here in Tokyo, nothing but heartbreak. _His heart will be safer in Europe, in America, in Australia. Anywhere apart from Kuroo._

\- 

The next morning, Yamaguchi is at the door, banging as though his life depends on it. Sleepily, Kei walks over his open suitcase to open the door. 

"What in the _hell is wrong with you?!_ " His friend screeches and pushes him inside. Yamaguchi slams the door closed, but thankfully does not mention the beer bottles that are scattered on the tiny table. 

Tsukishima purses his lips. "Is there a reason why you're yelling at me? I have a flight to catch soon, so if this urgent-"

"Kenma called me" Yamaguichi says, and the knots in Tsukishima's stomach double. "He's tells me that Kuroo-san was acting weird yesterday, and was a little bit out of it. He sounded worried, Kei. And then he told me that Kuroo was worried about you, doesn't think you've been good since you left"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to get a career somewhere else-" 

"Oh cut your bullshit, Kei. You ran away and you know it. Just like you're running away now. Stop. Running. Away." Yamaguichi steps forward, and stabs his finger into Tsukishima's chest, holding his gaze and keeping it. Tsukishima can feel the tears rising up, can feel all the overwhelming pain from the past _years_ finally take it's toll. 

"Well....what was I supposed to do huh?!" Kei screams, as he turns his head, trying to perserve the last little bit of diginity he had left. He hated to cry in front of people, hated to show any sort of weakness. Even if it was in front of the person who knew him better than he knew himself. "What was I supposed to say Tadashi? 'Oh, Kuroo I've been in love with you ever since we were small. And when you left, when we broke up, it broke me'. Was I suppsoed to tell him that I _tried_ to date other people, but all I could do was think of you. That everytime I tried to get in a relationship, I screwed it up"

Tadashi steps back, steps forward again. The freckled boy attempts to pull him into a hug, but Kei pushes him away, and curls in on himself. 

"See, this is why no one can love me. I'm better off by myself." Tsukishima says, as he wipes his tears. "I'm sorry Yamaguichi, but I can't stay here. I feel like home is ripping me up and spitting me back out, and _I_ _can't do it._ "

\- 

Yamaguichi leaves, but not before he helps Kei clean up his tears. And the motel room. He wishes him a safe trip. 

\- 

His flight is late. The plane was supposed to arrive thirty minutes ago, but Kei is still here, sitting in between a couple and a noisy family. About ten minutes into the delay, Tsukishima puts on his headphones, turns the volume all the way up. Fifteen minutes in, he swipes through social media, snwers some text froms his family and friends. 

No texts from Kuroo though. Kei prentends not to notice, pretends like his heart doesn't hurt. 

Fourty minutes into the delay, the flight shows up. _Finally_ , Kei remembers himself thinking, as he pulls along his small bag.

"Kei!" Tsukishima whips his head around, stops moving in the line, much to some of the others chagrin. The voice sounded like-

"Kuroo?" Kei calls into the airport, ignoring the heads that turn to look at him quizzically. None of them are Kuroo, so what does it matter? "Kuroo!" 

There is no answer. The flight attendent taps his shoulder, and tells him that his must board immedeitly. Kei nods tersley and steps onto the plane, and grabs the window seat. The ground below and it's million tiny little people look facingating, and beautiful and Kei wishes he could pull his phone out on the plane to snap a picture. 

_It couldn't have been him, there is no way it was him_. 

\- 

"Did you find him Tetsu?" Kenma asks, putting his hand on Kuroo's shoulder. 

"No," Kuroo says dejectdley and leans in to kiss Kenma properly. "I tried looking for him, and I called his name, but I don't think he heard me" 

\- 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I was thinking of making a new series. Every ship will be inspired by a Disney film, or song. You guys just comment on a Disney film or song or maybe just the ship, and I'll write it. I will, of course, pay patronage to the song/film/ship chosen. 
> 
> P.S. I hoped you enjoyed


End file.
